Talia Garrett
Talia Garrett was a friend of Captain Hollister. History When Hollister had contracted Yellow Fever and was confined to bed with Rimmer as his aide, they were visited by a woman who seemed to know the Captain very well. Talia had been recreated by the nanobots along with the crew of Red Dwarf. She had been aboard another spacecraft called SS Hermes in an unspecified capacity. She was an attractive young woman with blond hair and wore a black dress that covered her body all the way to the floor. She had managed to escape the destruction of SS Hermes by leaving in an escape pod. This pod later proved to be made of the same Chameleonic Microbe that had destroyed Hermes. Talia came to see the Captain in his sickbed, being clearly excited to see him. Hollister was amazed to see her and seemed delighted that she was still alive. The exact nature of their relationship was not specified, but she had known him long enough that she remembered the time before he was a Captain. Rimmer was dubious as to her relationship to Hollister and asked if the Captain wanted the picture of his wife to be turned to face the wall. Before leaving, he asked her if she would like a beverage or some condoms. Rimmer later encountered a mirror universe duplicate of Talia, who was a nun and his personal spiritual adviser. This may have meant that he was correct about the original's character after all. Talia presumably fled Red Dwarf with the rest of the crew when Hollister ordered an evacuation. ("Only the Good...") Trivia * Talia was an old friend of Captain Hollister, that much is clear in the episode. In the deleted scenes of the episode, it is revealed that Talia was once the personal fitness instructor of the captain, with the captain joking that he's needed her lately, holding his large gut. In the Mirror Universe, Talia's profession is that of an apparent spiritual guru. * The origins of Talia Garrett are unclear, and offers some contradictions. Captain Hollister refers to her as one of the Red Dwarf crew, and is happy to see her "resurrected by the nanobots too". However, this exchange comes a significant amount of time after the nanobots recreated Red Dwarf, leaving the captain's surprise at seeing Talia a little mysterious (although, if they were having an affair as Rimmer assumed, this may explain the Captain's unusual dialogue and behavior regarding Talia). Also, there is the fact that at the beginning of the episode, Talia is not aboard Red Dwarf, but aboard SS Hermes. She clearly wasn't a Canary, so it is unknown why she would have been aboard that ship if she was a crewmember of Red Dwarf. It is possible that the Captain knew her from a much earlier time, and the nanobots recreated her, and the Chameleonic Microbe, and SS Hermes (much in the same way they had recreated Red Dwarf) sometime after the nanobots left Red Dwarf in Back in the Red. Category:Characters Category:Series VIII Category:Red Dwarf Crew